Journey's End
by xOx Heaven xOx
Summary: A man, who’s lost the one he loves, must now end his journey with one final choice. Will he rise up to the challenge or come crashing down? Either way it's his journey's end.


Summary: A man, who's lost the one he loves, must now end his journey with one final choice. Will he rise up to the challenge or come crashing down? Either way it's his journey's end.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of these characters, I only own the plot

* * *

**Journey's End**

* * *

As he crept amongst the shadowed walls, he heard the wind rattle this broken down house. The corridors littered with unopened doors, each one more inviting than the next. As the darkness blinded him, he felt his way across the deserted house. The walls slithered like a snake around him, with the paint peeling, as if it were the scales. "Finally," he thought as he felt a door "I can leave this place." As he neared the doorknob, he could feel the wood crumble before his very fingers, he could smell the decaying wood, and he could hear the rusty doorknob rattle, as if warning him not to enter its dark domain. 

Turning the doorknob slowly, he could hear the door creaking as a new odour hit his senses. The smell of books and cobwebs lingered in the room, before it started to depart. As he searched about the room, he noticed something eerie. Light was forever flowing around this room. As he searched for the source of this light, he came across a window that showed the night sky. As he gazed at the night sky, he saw it.

The moon simply lay in the middle of the sky, illuminating everything around it. "Sakura," he whispered as he continued to stare at the moon, and as he thought of the one he loved, a new sadness began to develop within his heart and as quickly as that sadness came, so did the hatred for the man who stole the one he loved. "Yue," he growled, as images of them kissing flew before him once more.

He could no longer stare at the moon, as it reminded him so much of them. As he looked around the room, he noticed a balcony, with its doors open, as if inviting him to enter. As he stepped out onto the balcony, a gentle zephyr blew past him fluttering the curtains behind him. Not daring to look at the sky once more, he looked at what lay before him, and his breath hitched in his throat.

Below him lay a garden, with different kinds of trees and flowers crowding around a footpath. As he looked farther up the footpath, up to a hill, he saw something that made his heart stop, Cherry Blossoms. He did not understand why everything here brought him pain, turning away; he noticed a gapping hole in the ground, where flames licked the edges around it. He knew what this was; it was the gate which would lead him to a place of no return. As he turned to leave the balcony, a small glimmer caught his eye. As he turned to face whatever it was, he saw two stairways.

One leading towards the moon, whilst the other leading towards the place of no return. He thought this was strange but paid no more heed, so he turned to leave the balcony. As his back faced the night sky, or so he thought, he realized the door leading back to the room was no longer there. Only the night sky surrounded him. It finally hit him like a tonne of bricks. He was supposed to choose a path in order to escape from this house.

Looking at the path leading to the moon only caused his memories to come flooding back. The pain in his heart was beginning to tear him apart. "Why, Sakura? I loved you so much!" he cried as he fell to his knees. He knew he had to be strong, this moment would decide where he would go in life. As he looked at the moon once more he bid adieu to his life, his love, his reality. He slowly made his way to the path leading to the place of no return.

Taking one step at a time he slowly descended into the dark pits of insanity, where he would stay forever. Away from the pain, and forever, away from reality. As he slowly disappeared from site, he could no longer see the house which he was no longer trapped in, the house which was slowly falling apart. He could feel the flames lick his feet as his amber eyes looked once more upon the cherry blossom tree. "Sayonara, Sakura, My Cherry Blossom, My Love," he whispered to himself as a lone tear made its way down his face. He started to lose the pain residing in his heart as he passed through the gate. Looking back he could see the gate close up around him, shrouding him in darkness, he could no longer feel the light, the warmth and the love of his cherry blossom. All he knew was that his insanity here would shield him from everything, especially his pain.

This truly was his Journey's End.

* * *

A/N: If you don't get it, this one-shot kind of explains Syaoran's descent into madness when he loses the one he loves (Sakura) to Yue. So the house is kind of a metaphor for his mind and the two paths is his choice of facing the truth and feel the pain, or hiding away and not feeling any hurt, and it's kind of obvious which path he chooses in the end. I hope you liked my story and please don't be so cruel on me; it's my first time writing something like this. If you don't get any of the metaphors you can post it in your review or something. Yes, I do hope that you'll review this really newbie story of mine, and maybe next time I'll write something S+S if you like my story that is. Oh and i'm not to sure about the rating, so it might change. 


End file.
